Grouppe Julian La Savage S.A.
Grouppe Julian la Savage S.A. was tot en met 2009 de grootste winkelconcern van Muskatië. Geschiedenis In 1983 opende Julian la Savage een supermarkt naar Duits concept namelijk het discount concept. Hiervoor had hij al een kleine keten van speelgoedzaken Modelworld. Eerste winkels Nadat de eerste winkel van Sadi een succes werd volgde al gauw vele nieuwe winkels in 1985 had Sadi reeds 30 vestigingen en volgde de eerste overname een keten van 20 supermarkten in het westen van het land. Sadi bereikte in 1987 zijn eerste mijlpaal de honderd winkels en de overname van Disco rond Geovenna betekende dat Sadi een grote keten werd in Muskatië. Groeijaren De echte klappers moesten nog komen door de overname van Disco beleverde Sadi al 500 discountwinkels de naam Sadi werd steeds vaker genoemd om het noodlijdende Primar over te nemen wat een lappendeken van formules was die met elkaar concurreerde. La Savage besloot de helft van de Primarwinkels om te bouwen naar Sadi en de rest om te vormen in een keten Primar die met drie formules de strijd aan moest gaan met de ketens als Fargé en Grouppe Mertelsmann. Ook trok GSL in het Primar hoofdkantoor in Gresny een voorstad van Geovenna. In 1987 opende eerste Hyperprimar nieuwe stijl wat toendertijd gold als de meest toonaangevende hypermarkt van de wereld. Sadi opende dat jaar zijn eerste winkels in Louisiana, Primar was er al reeds gevestigd en daar groeide Sadi al snel uit tot de discountketen van Louisiana. In 1989 was het groot feest 1000ste winkel werd bereikt door de overname van Smitshburry in Arwijnië de kleinere winkels werden omgebouwd naar Sadi en de winkels tot 3000m2 werden Primar. De 30 grootste winkels bleven Smithsburry maar voerde de hele Hyprimar formule die overigens in Julianië zelf ook zijn eerste mijlpaal bereikte van 100 winkels. In 1991 ging Sadi als eerste keten experimenteren met tweetalige communicatie in Duitstalige gebieden dit leverde de keten in die regio's veel goodwill op maar ook een boycot van de Juliaanse Nationale beweging. Dat jaar ging Sadi internationaal in Italië werden de eerste winkels geopend en in Valencia ging de eerste Spaanse Sadi open. In 1993 bestaat Grouppe Julian la Savage 10 jaar en bereikte voor het eerst de grens 2500 winkels en bereikt in Julianië een marktaandeel van 20% ook groeit de keten hard door kleine regionale ketens te kopen. In Gresny ging aan de A10 het nieuwe paradepaardje open Gresny II het grootste hypermarkt dan in Muskatië van maarliefst 28.000m2 verkoopoppervlakte de afrit aan de ring stond regelmatig dicht omdat men in de rij stond van de parkeerplaats. In Europa groeide GJS ook door in Italië waren er al 100 discountwinkels en Frankrijk kreeg zijn eerste Sadi. Dit trok ook intresse van grotere spelers. Daarnaast kocht GJS Galeries Modernes waarvan sommige warenhuizen werden omgebouwd tot hypermarkten en de rest als high-end warenhuis doorging. Promodés Nadat in 1995 de fusie met Ahold afketste en Walmart enkel de hypermarkten wou overnemen besloot La Savage zelf een partner te zoeken in de vorm van het Franse Promodés een vergelijkbaar concern en in Europa een grote speler in ruil van 25% van de aandelen kreeg GJS hulp van Promodés met de winkels een van de acties was het saneren van de Primar winkels. Kleinere winkels werden of Proxímus winkels danwel Sadi winkels. De hypermarkten tot 6.000m2 kunnen veel leren van Continent en de grotere winkels van Continent kunnen veel leren van Hyprimar zoals het voeren van de drie prijslijnen en op versbeleving. Hyprimar gaat het continentlogo voeren onder Hyprimar naam. De keten primar wordt omgebouwd naar Champion en vooral op discountgebied kan GJS putten uit de expertise van Promodés. In 1998 ging GJS de beurs op en er was de naam Primar goeddeels uit het straatbeeld verdwenen en nam Promodés nog eens 10% van de aandelen over. Binnen GJS woedde een discussie van verder groeien in Julianië of in meer landen actief worden uiteindelijk is er gekozen om te snoeien en dan te groeien. Nog veel kleine Primar winkels die te klein waren voor Champion werden omgebouwd naar grotere zaken of naar Sadi. In de thuismarkt ging de laatste Primar dicht in 1999 en hetzelfde lot trof de Primar in Arbedzjan die was toen volledig omgebouwd naar Champion. In Louisiana bleeft de naam Primar nog gehandhaafd maar daar moest eerst nog gesaneerd worden in het winkelbestand. Carrefour Eind 1999 werd bekend dat Carrefour Promodés overnam en dus Carrefour kreeg ook het belang in GJS in bezit. Wat betekende dat de nummer 4 van Julianië belangen had in de nummer 2 van Julianië. Bij elkaar zou is GJS/Carrefour de nummer een van Julianië en de nummer 1 van Arbedzjan. Carrefour wilde wel GJS in zijn geheel op slokken maar uiteindelijk werd Carrefour voor 49,9% eigenaar van de groep. Statuair is GJS een zelfstandige groep maar er werd meer en meer geintergreerd de 40 Carrefour hypermarkten die er reeds waren in Julianië werden voortaan beleverd via de Hyprimar DC's en de supermarkten voeren beide de championformule uit. Bij wijze van proef werden 4 hypermarkten omgebouwd naar Carrefour en deze winkels waren zeer succesvol. In 2001 werd besloten de groep weer op te splitsen in drie bedrijven, het foodgedeelte bleef GJS heten en bleef qua verdeling hetzelfde. De familie La Savage wordt grootaandeelhouder in Groupe Galeries Modernes wat de eigenaar is van de niet-levensmiddelbedrijven en beide bedrijven worden eigenaar van GJS-GGM Shared Services die vele administratieve taken overnam en alsmede vastgoedeigenaar is ook is GJS-GGM de eigenaar van de banktak van de organisatie die onder merknamen van Hyprimarbanc (later Carrefour Bank) en GM-Credit bank en verzekeringszaken verkoopt. De gezamenlijke spaaractie Powerdeals blijft bestaan en valt onder GJS-GGM Shared Service. Foodtak bleef in Gresny en de rest verhuisde naar het prestigieuze Muscatorplaza project in Geovenna. In 2002 werd besloten dat de kleinste Hyprimarwinkels ook worden omgebouwd naar Champion danwel hyperchampion. Men heeft besloten door steeds per regio winkels om te bouwen in clusters van 4 hypermarkten per maand dit gebeurde vanaf mei 2003. Bij overname van het concern door Carrefour waren goed als alle winkels al omgebouwd alleen de winkels gelegen op moeilijkere locaties dan wel locaties die gingen verhuizen moesten nog. In 2005 werd GJS-Carrefour omgedoopt in Carrefour-Muscatie en de hoofdkantoor van Carrefour trok ook in bij GJS. Voor het eerst bereikte men gezamelijk de nummer een positie qua marktaandelen van het land 30% van de bevolking deed boodschappen bij Carrefour/GJS. Enigste winkelketen die vrijwel onaangepast is sinds 1999 is Smithsburry deze formule zijn qua naamsbekendheid en cultuur lastig om te bouwen naar Carrefour er worden inmiddels twee expirimenten gedaan eentje vlak over de grens in Shellawood die volledig als Carrefour draait en bij Arcadia een Carrefour onder Smithsburry naam. Er is bij beide winkels een omzetstijging te zien met deze reden werden twee andere filialen omgebouwd met dezelfde verdeling alleen op andere locaties. De evaluatie volgde in 2008 en voor 2009 gaan alle winkels om. Dit wordt een monsterklus elke week gaan 4 winkels om. Ook maakte Carrefour bekend om de resterende aandelen te kopen van Julian La Savage voor 7 miljard euro. Waarvan 6 miljard in contanten is en de rest in aandelen Carrefour hierdoor werd La Savage grootaandeelhouder bij Carrefour, 5,7% van de onderneming is in zijn bezit. Deze overname treed in effect per 1 september 2008. Verkoop Carrefour Sinds eind 2012 zijn er steeds aanhoudende geruchten dat Carrefour af wilt van zijn Muskatië-divisie en dat GGM het graag wilt terugkopen. Dit omdat Carrefour de naam niet aanslaat in Julianië en problemen in hun thuismarkten. Vooral de dalende marktaandelen zijn hier debet aan. Op 1 februari 2014 maakte GGM bekend dat het de activiteiten terugkoopt voor 6,8 miljard euro. Hierbij is GGM weer de grootste particuliere onderneming in Muskatië. Vanaf 1 april wordt het bedrijf overgedragen en per 1 januari 2015 moet de merknaam Carrefour verdwenen zijn in Muskatië. Doch is door GGM direct besloten om de winkels direct na overname gelijk hun oude namen terug te geven. Bezittingen De bezittingen van het concern in 2008 * Sadi (Discountsupermarkt) ** Julianië 1350 winkels ** Louisiana 750 winkels ** Arwijnië 325 winkels ** Spanje 120 winkels ** Frankrijk 80 winkels ** Italië 350 winkels * Primar Proxímus (buurtwinkels) ** Julianië 350 winkels ** Louisiana 139 winkels ** Arbedzjan 40 winkels * Primar (Supermarkt) ** Louisiana 24 winkels ** Arwijnië 7 winkels * Champion (supermarkt) ** Julianië 820 winkels ** Louisiana 630 winkels ** Arwijnië 510 winkels ** Arbedzjan 300 winkels * Carrefour Market (supermarkten) in pilot ** Julianië 5 winkels ** Louisiana 1 winkel * Hyprimar (hypermarkten) in 2008 reeds in ombouw naar Carrefour ** Julianië 18 hypermarkten ** Louisiana 5 hypermarkten * Carrefour (hypermarkten) ** Julianië 220 hypermarkten ** Lousiana 70 hypermarkten ** Arbedzjan 16 hypermarkten ** Arwijnië 2 hypermarktpilots * Smithsburry ** Arwijnië 59 hypermarkten * Primar (tankstations) ** Julianië 50 standalone tankstations Tot 2001 splitste deze ketens af. Deze vormde Groupe Galeries Modernes. Het winkelbestand in 2001. * Galeries Modernes ** Julianië 100 warenhuizen ** Louisiana 30 warenhuizen * Electroland (Electronica superstores) ** Julianië 80 Electronica superstores ** Louisiana 50 Electronica Superstores ** Arwijnië 10 Electronica Superstores ** Arbedzjan 17 Electronica Superstores ** Spanje 5 Electronica Superstores ** Italië 20 Electronica Superstores * Modelworld modelbouwspeciaalzaken. ** Julianië 60 winkels (Stand-alone) ** Julianië 40 shops in shop bij Galeries Modernes * Sportsland sportsuperstores ** Julianië 120 winkels ** Lousiana 30 winkels * Cafétariá Azur restaurants voornamelijk gevestigd in warenhuizen en bij hypermarkten. ** Julianië 350 restaurants ** Lousiana 130 restaurants ** Arwijnië (als Smithburry's cafe) 50 restaurants * Schneider et Fabreig kledingwarenhuizen ** Julianië 210 warenhuizen ** Lousiana 100 warenhuizen ** Arbedzjan 70 warenhuizen ** Arwijnië (Taylor's and Smith) 30 warenhuizen * Perilles des Mares (vis fastfood) ** Julianië 120 restaurants ** Arbedzjan 40 restaurants ** Arwijnië 20 restaurants * Jimmy's hamburgerrestaurants ** Julianië 350 restaurants ** Lousiana 290 restaurants ** Arwijnië 400 restaurants ** Arbedzjan 120 restaurants ** Duitsland 80 restaurants ** Nederland 10 restaurants * Ernst Fischer Cie. Grootschalige luxe warenhuizen ** Julianië 12 Warenhuizen ** Louisiana 3 Warenhuizen * Nostra Casa woonwarenhuizen ** Julianië 32 woonwarenhuizen Trivia * Nog steeds worden de levensmiddelafdelingen van Galeries Modernes bevoorraad en ingekocht door Carrefour hierdoor tref je in de warenhuizen de huismerken aan van Carrefour. * Toen GJS wijdvertakt was, werd wel eens gekscherend gezegd je kan bij alle winkels inkopen doen maar het is toch allemaal GJS. * Avenue des 16 Mai in Travîs werd vroeger wel Avenue des GJS genoemd aangezien bijna alle winkelpanden werden benut door GJS sinds de vernieuwing van deze straat zijn enkele winkels verplaatst naar het Tarvîs City Center een winkelcentrum aan deze straat.